The Lost Tale of Midoriko
by atiredgentlewoman
Summary: Centuries ago, a human and a demon fell in love. Now years later, their descendants walk the same line.
1. Prelude

**The Lost Tale of Midoriko **

Centuries ago, a human and a demon fell in love. Now years later, their descendants walk the same line.

-an inuyasha/yuyu hakusho crossover-

* * *

I do not own either of these series. My only creations are the characters of Haku, Kei and this plot bunny.

* * *

**Prelude **

The sunlight crept over the horizon. With the rise of the sun, a young woman stirred as well. Her eyelashes fluttered as she arose from her spot. Soon, she thought before casing her eyes down on her sleeping lover. Soon she would never see his face again.

A fierce battle was coming. One she was certain she wouldn't be able to walk away from; at least not alive anyway.

Midoriko chuckled softly to herself. Such a melancholy thought, she mused and gathered herself up from the cavern floor. Wearing nothing but her lover's garments to cover her, she walked towards the mouth of the cave. Or she would have had a hand not reached out to grab her wrist.

With a gasp, she was pulled back towards the floor and onto the heated chest of her love. "Don't even try it, little priestess."

Brown eyes glared molten gold, while his lips were curled into a fanged smirk. "Release me, Haku."

Haku shook his head. "A few more moments," he whispered, and sat them up. He kept her resting on his lap before he leaned in and kissed her temple. "We won't have much more time like this."

Her heart betrayed her in that moment. It broke for him, cursed her for having to abandon him. "I must go, it is my duty as a priestess."

"I know." Haku muttered and cupped her face gently. "Let me fight with you my love, please?"

"Haku," she whispered and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in the curve of his neck, breathing in the smoky scent. She wanted to remember him like this. He smelt of smoke, but not overbearing. Her fingers tangled in his messy hair, a dark emerald color and short. The strains would barely curl in-between her fingers when they kissed.

And only kissed, she reminded herself. Haku had understood that she could never give herself to him. Not in body as it would betray her duties of purity. But she had given him her heart, something her mentor would greatly frown upon. A priestess giving her heart to a demon. Her ancestors would have turned in their graves.

They stayed curled in their embrace longer than she would have liked. Haku must have sensed her unrest because he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away after a moment and looked into her eyes again, though when she peered into them, they were lilac.

"Dori," he whispered and kissed along the nape of her neck. "I don't want to lose you."

She smiled softly, burying her face in his hair. "You won't. I'm always with you, Haku."

:::

Midoriko's breath was ragged as she stared down the beast before her. He was not a man anymore. Whatever goodness had been left in him was swallowed whole by the demons that also took his soul.

"Demon," she called out. "today you die."

The demon hollowed with laughter. "The same can be said for you, priestess. Today we both die."

Midoriko gritted her teeth and held tight to her sword. Her thoughts drifted to Haku, who was probably still within the cave. Her beloved dragon demon, awaiting his love to return. She offered him a prayer of forgiveness. They would not meet again in this life, but perhaps again in another.

She could only hope so.

With ferocious battle cry, Midoriko charged for the demon.

The tale that would be told from that day on the battlefield would always be remembered as the day the Shikon jewel came into existence. But never the events of that morning before, when two lovers held each other for the last time.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Kirara was aroused from her sleep. The village was sleeping, and she had been curled up against her young mistress. Sango was a pretty child, and she reminded her of the girl's mother, her previous owner. Hana had always been beautiful, and her death had always haunted her mate. The fire demoness arose and stretched her legs, glancing down at the slumbering child.

If she hadn't awoken her, who had?

She raised her nose and sniffed the hair around her. Their father was sleeping but Kohaku's scent was fleeing the hut. Casting one more look at Sango, Kirara followed the scent.

She found the boy walking towards the mouth of the cave. She stilled. Why in the world would the young master want to go anywhere near Midoriko's grave? He was no more than nine years old. A child should be nowhere near death like that.

The fire cat raced after the child and mewled at him as she walked alongside him. He peered down at the cat and smiled softly. "Nothing gets past you, huh?" he bent down and scooped her up. "Sorry Kirara-chan, I couldn't sleep."

Couldn't sleep and he decided going into a tomb was a good idea? Humans were so strange.

Once they got close enough inside, he sat her down and walked a few feet ahead. Kirara's eyes followed towards her first companion. Midoriko had been beautiful in life and even incased in crystal, she was a vision. It still pained her to see the woman trapped in the jaws of a demon.

That had been her end, Kirara thought. Her dear friend had died in battle, leaving behind a grieving companion. Kirara had brought Midoriko's only family-a brother, to her grave. Once he had wept and left to think, she had later brought Haku. The dragon had cried until he couldn't anymore. She had given them their last moment, heard Haku tearfully bid his love goodbye before he disappeared.

"Do you think she's sad, Kirara?" She meowed in response. Walking up to boy, she jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. Kohaku smiled at her before turning his eyes back on the crystalized woman. "I'm sorry you had to suffer, Midoriko."

Kirara meowed and licked his cheek before hopping off. She transformed and gestured towards her back. It was time for the boy to head back to the hut. Kohaku huffed but nodded to the demon. "Alright," he muttered and hopped on. The two turned back towards the mouth of the cave. Kohaku turned back to bid Midoriko goodnight and froze.

A man stood where he had been. He was tall with short green hair, dressed in robes. He reached out to touch Midoriko's armor but stopped. Kohaku blinked as he turned, opening his eyes. Kohaku had never seen someone with two different kinds of eyes. His right eye was golden while his left, lilac. They stared at each other for a moment before, the man turned. Kirara exited the cave, and Kohaku turned around.

The next morning, the child snuck off back to the cave, but the man was gone. He had come back every night for two months before Sango had stopped him. The man never returned, and Kohaku often wondered just who the man was.

It would be some time before he got his answer.


	2. Chapter One

**The Lost Tale of Midoriko **

Centuries ago, a human and a demon fell in love. Now years later, their descendants walk the same line.

-an inuyasha/yuyu hakusho crossover-

* * *

I do not own either of these series. My only creations are the characters of Haku, Kei and this plot bunny.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Yusuke was pretty damn sure he was done with detective work. His final fight with Yomi had really made him think. Half demon or not, he knew he was tired of being an unpaid lackey of Konema's. But he was curious as to why he was standing in front of the toddler with his old teammates—and Yukina and Botan as well.

"Alright, so why exactly have you called us here, Konema?" Asked the former detective. He kept his arms crossed while the others nodded or voiced their agreement.

Konema wasted no time getting into it. "I have a mission. It seems we have lost seven souls and need help getting them back."

Kurama asked the next question. "However did you manage that?"

"It wasn't intentional," said Konema. He pressed his fingers into his eyelids as he continued. "Something or rather someone was able to draw them back into the living world."

"Something or someone?" Yusuke parroted, already tired of the toddler's explanation. He had a wedding plan. Keiko was over the moon that they would be getting married within a few months. He was back, focusing on getting his life turned around and he liked seeing her smile like that. Being apart of Konema's mess was just going to complicate things.

"Yes," Konema replied. "The targets are a band of thieves, who call themselves the Band of Seven. Each are deadly on their own but together, they're even worse. Years ago, they were apprehended and executed. We had their souls with us and then one day, well actually this morning, we discovered that they were gone."

Yusuke uncrossed his arms. "To repeat what foxboy said, how did you manage that one?"

"We weren't even aware they were gone," Botan spoke, her eyes cutting to Yusuke, "The moment we found out, Koenma-sama made the decision to call all of you here."

"You will be paid for your services," Koenma stated before locking his eyes on Yusuke. "I know you said you're retired. I know I said I have no more use for you. But this is important. These souls, these men, were killers. They're dangerous."

Yusuke pondered his decision. He had retired. He wanted nothing more to do with demons and spiritual energies. But he couldn't deny that there were times when he got restless. His job with Keiko's parents helped while he finished college. But now, he had no job lined up. Not yet. This could be something to do while he wanted for a job to line up.

But if he died, he wasn't sure he could handle hurting Keiko again. He still remembered how she reacted the first time. He sighed and looked around the room. Each and everyone of his teammates were thinking it over. But his eyes also kept going to Yukina. Why in the world was she here?

Kuwabara was itching to ask, so he did. "What's the deal with Yukina-chan being here? She shouldn't be involved in these kinds of things. What if something happens to her? She could get hurt!"

Hiei snorted. As much as he didn't want to agree with the fool, he was right. His sister being involved in this mission, complicated things for him. Kurama said nothing but he did watch as teammates contemplated the idea. His mind was already made up.

"Yukina-san has asked to be apart of this mission." Konema answered. "As for if something happens to her, need I remind you Kuwabara-kun, that she is a demon. She's also been undergoing some training from Genkai-sama. She'll be able to handle herself and should she need help, I'm sure she'll ask for it. Isn't that right, Yukina-san?"

"Yes," answered the ice demon. She smiled warmly a Kuwabara. "I'll be fine, Kazuma-kun."

Kuwabara sighed. He wanted to talk to her more about it, but he nodded. "Alright, if Yukina-san is going, then so am I."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Might as well tag along, someone has to keep you from killing yourself."

Kurama laughed. "And someone has to keep you in line as well. I'm in."

Yusuke squared his shoulders. Keiko was gonna kill him. "So tell us more about this Band of Seven."

* * *

Bankotsu turned his head towards the young boy kneeling not that far from him. He was a quiet kid, never really said anything fun. He frowned, watching how the boy looked off to the side to not notice that the mercenary was paying attention to him.

"So, tell me Kohaku-kun, why are you working with Naraku?"

The boy blinked and looked up at him. "Naraku-sama saved my life."

"Oh yeah," Bankotsu said and then turned, crossing his legs and leaned in on his arms for full support. His blue eyes twinkled as he noticed the boy squirm. "Your master saved my life as well. Brought me back from the dead. Why, who knows. Well he does, but that's not the point."

Kohaku frowned, "What is the point?"

"The point is that you're an enigma." Bankotsu said in a matter of fact tone. He even nodded his head in agreement with himself. He's smirk transformed into a grin when the young boy's eyes shined with annoyance. "A mystery ninja!"

Kohaku huffed. "I am not a ninja." He was getting tired of repeating himself. Just because he wore a uniform of...something, it didn't mean he was a ninja. He glanced at the man in front of him. Bankotsu was grinning, obviously amused by his outburst. He had been doing that for the last three days. Trying to get Kohaku to loosen up more, take the tension from his shoulders.

According to him, Kohaku was too young to be looking like he had to carry a large burden. He wasn't sure why, but he always thought of that woman when he mulled over those words. The woman with sad brown eyes, peering down at him in a sword. Who was she? Why was it every time he thought about her, his heart ached. The jewel shard in his back pulsed and he had to sit utterly still to ignore the strange sensation that crawled over him.

His shard had been pulsating for the last two months. It wasn't his master's presence, that much he knew. No, whenever his jewel shard pulsed like this, he felt a warmth wash over him. Bankotsu was going off on something else, so Kohaku took that moment to glance around. The cliff side that he and Bankotsu were sitting on was empty aside from them. The grass was green and lush, the winds blowing around them but Kohaku knew there was someone else there.

A man with green hair flashed through his mind. He could see him, with a sad, lovelorn expression. His eyes were two different colors and yet, it made him shudder.

"You alright, ninja boy?" Bankotsu asked, catching the shudder. Kohaku glanced up and had to get a few feet back because Bankotsu was so close. Didn't he know what personal space was?

"I'm fine." Kohaku insisted, the tips of his ears suddenly warm. He arose to his full height and bowed. "I'm going back to camp to prepare for Jakotsu-sama and the others."

Bankotsu watched him leave. The boy was a mystery and he wanted to know just why Naraku kept him around. As Kohaku headed towards the camp, he glanced up towards the sky. He shook his head and headed off.

From up in the clouds, two figures watched the boy. The younger one, a young man no older than eighteen, glanced at his master. Those gold and lilac eyes watched, a far off look in his eyes. With a huff, two lilac eyes turned his eyes back to the young boy.

Why was Haku so interested in the boy?


	3. Chapter Two

**The Lost Tale of Midoriko **

Centuries ago, a human and a demon fell in love. Now years later, their descendants walk the same line.

-an inuyasha/yuyu hakusho crossover-

* * *

I do not own either of these series. My only creations are the characters of Haku, Kei and this plot bunny.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

The soft _thwack_ of the arrow releasing was what alerted him. His hand reached out and caught the arrow between his pointer and middle fingers just as the tip was a hair away from his chin. He blinked, his eyes going from a bright gold to a deepened violet before settling on the golden color once more. Scanning the area, he found no culprit. Inhaling, he let the wind carry the scent towards him. He could smell the freshness of the grass, the flowers blooming off in the distance. But he could also pick up something. Another floral scent, lilies perhaps?

The second arrow joined its match in between his fingers. He had heard it being loaded that time. His eyes moved towards where it had been fired. A woman stood not too far off. Her long ebony hair danced in the wind. She was strikingly beautiful, with fair skin and deep brown eyes. She wore a priestess's garb, though he was thrown by the armor she wore.

How strange, he mused. The arrows in his hand slowly burned to cinders at the heat of his palm.

She was loaded an arrow into the notch of her bow when he spoke.

"Have I offended you, priestess?"

She frowned. "No demon is allowed within these lands. Any who trespass are killed."

He lifted an eyebrow. "And I am to be your next victim." It was a statement instead of a question. And yet, it was enough to give her some pause.

"Yes."

"I see."

She raised her bow and arrow, aiming for his chest. "Any last words, monster?"

He paused, thinking it over. He let his eyes fall on her face, committing her face to memory. If he was to die that day, he wanted to remember the beauty who ended him. "Is it too much to ask for the name of my assailant?"

"It is a request I will deny."

He hummed. "Very well then. Fire away, priestess."

She didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

Kei was at a lose. His master had been following around a child for the last two months. Like a fool, the younger dragon had been trailing right behind him. He couldn't deny that he was curious. The boy was definitely an oddity.

So much so that he had taken to keeping an eye on him as he slept. One so young shouldn't be plagued by night terrors. Kei has taken to sitting beside the boy as he rested, petting his head. It helped a bit but never enough for the boy to fully calm down.

He huffed, blowing a puff of air up towards his blonde hair. It sent his bangs flying up before settling back down against his forehead. Leaning his weight on his forearms, the boy looked down from the secluded tree branch he was in. The demon slayer boy that the humans called Kohaku was training below. He had an audience, the ones called Bankotsu and Jakotsu watched him as he maneuvered his chain scythe. Kei's eyes watched as he moved. His steps were light, and he looked more like he was dancing as opposed to how he always saw him in battle.

The sight of a boy so young drawing a weapon against anyone—demon or human—never sat right with Kei. Of course, Haku always commented on how naive he was being. Even he wasn't looking off into the distance and drawing some odd comparison between Kohaku and some woman named Dori. Whoever she was, she haunted the elder dragon.

Bankotsu gave a shout of praise below. "Nice work, kid! Real fancy footwork for a ninja."

Kohaku felt a twitch in his jaw. He began wrapped his chain around his hand. "Bankotsu-sama for the last time, I am not a ninja."

Jakotsu smiled. "He's right there, Aniki. His uniform isn't a ninja's."

Kohaku nodded in thanks to the bandit. Beside him, his leader snorted and cracked a grin at the boy. "I know, I know. He's a demon slayer. I just happen to like calling him a ninja."

That word caused Kohaku to frown. A demon slayer, him? He shook his head. "I don't know what I am, but I doubt I'm a demon slayer."

Jakotsu pouted. "Poor kid. Well, who knows maybe you can join us."

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Be a mercenary like us!" Jakotsu clarified, and clapped his hands. "I've seen you in action, kid. You're lightning quick and you're not squeamish around blood like Suikotsu-nii. Not to mention you're light on your feet. What do you say?"

"I..." Kohaku paused and turned his head as his name was called. Kei frowned as a child came into view. It was a young girl, with pale skin, long white hair and black eyes. He found no emotion in them and a chill ran down his spine. She smelt like a multitude of demons, but he could also smelll burnt flesh. That smell was strongest, and it set his stomach into a swirling motion.

"Kanna, what brings you here?" Kohaku asked.

"Naraku wishes to see how everything has gone." She answered and raised the mirror in her arms. Kei couldn't see much, but he watched as Kohaku's eyes glazed over. He frowned and reached for a branch, just a flash of something caught his eye.

He jumped, dodging the weapon as it flew at him. As he left the safety of the trees, he found it was the chain scythe that Kohaku had been putting away. He dropped down to the forest ground, and let his eyes land on his audience.

The girl, Kanna, had disappeared. Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked ready to attack, but it was boy who gave him pause. His eyes were no longer glazed over but he saw a fierceness in them. He let his eyes take in features he noticed but also couldn't understand they drew him in. The freckles, the tautness of his jaw. The way he had his weapon poised to attack again, and the promise of death in those eyes.

Kei tilted his head to the side, lilac eyes curious. He could foreign ignorance for now, but he wasn't sure for how long. "I didn't know it was a crime to be lounging."

"Except you weren't lounging." Kohaku retorted, never taking his gaze off the demon in front of him. Something, instinct perhaps, told him so. He knew he wasn't human. His face was youthful, so he couldn't be too much older than him, at least physically. Not a boy but not quite a man either. The soft purple of his eyes was a dead giveaway as well. The hair would have been enough to give him pause. It had thrown him the first time he saw, a few nights ago. Bright and catching, like sunshine and colored just the same. "You've been spying on us."

Kei tsked. He crossed his arms over his chest. "That's a pretty big accusation."

Kohaku narrowed his eyes. "I know it was you."

"Prove it."

He wasn't sure how much tighter the boy's jaw could get. He could practically hear his teeth grinding. The boy moved to strike but paused. He glanced behind him, to a few insects flying overhead, almost observing. Bankotsu and Jakotsu turned as well.

"Wonder what they want." Bankotsu mused.

Kei took that as his cue to leave. He jumped backwards into the air, and before Kohaku could throw his chain, the demon took off.

"Damn it," cursed Kohaku and he rushed off. He didn't make it far, as Bankotsu grabbed the boy by the wrist. He turned back to the mercenary. "Let me go, he's getting away."

"Let him." Cobalt eyes looked down at him, a seriousness in them. "Naraku needs us, and by that extent, you as well. If that demon is hovering around, we'll see him again. And next time, I'll go toe to toe with him. Give you a chance to rest up."

He clapped Kohaku's back and lead him back towards their camp, a tight grip on his shoulders. Jakotsu watched them go and snorted.

"Aniki always did like strays." He muttered and followed after them.

* * *

Higurashi Shrine was a place he hadn't been in years. Not since he was a kid and his mom, on her good days, would want to drive all the way over to see her sister in law. Well, ex-sister in law nowadays. He doubted his aunt even wanted to see him now. He hadn't seen them at his funeral, nor had he heard anything from them. But as Yusuke and his team trekked up the stairs, he caught a whiff of some familiar scents.

As cliche as it sounded, his parental family smelt like sunshine. Citrusy and warm, or at least what he thought it would smell like. Well, his aunt anyway. The smell he was picking up smelt of the forest, piney and alarming to a newborn-ish demon like Yusuke. He shut his eyes and inhaled again. The forest, a hint of citrus and—dog? He frowned and turned back to his teammates. Yukina looked between them before her eyes moved up the stairs.

She clenched her fist tight against her chest. She could feel a pull, a tug in the center of her stomach. Without a glance at the others, the ice maiden rushed up the stairs. Kazuma called after her and she could hear Kurama and Hiei's footfalls behind her. Yusuke, she could see close to her left as she rushed up the stairs.

As they reached the top, they were greeted to sight of a couple bickering. Yusuke stilled at the sight of his cousin, clad in dirtied school uniform. It was a Saturday, what the hell was she doing in uniform? She was yelling at a young man lounging on a branch upon a branch of the scared tree. Well, he was yelling back at her. His eyes took in the silver hair, claws and what he was guessing were dog ears. A sword rested in his lap and his arms were folded behind his head.

"Are you even listening to me?" Higurashi Kagome snapped up at her traveling companion. Inuyasha was so...so...she huffed. Pigheaded wasn't even close to what she could describe. He just could grasp that she has duties here in the modern world. She had exams coming up and she couldn't spend weeks on end in Feudal Japan searching for the jewel shards (granted she did shatter it). She was already falling behind.

"I heard you. And I already offered to slay these 'exams' for you. They won't be bothering you and you can help us gather the shards quicker." Inuyasha said as if it was fact. "Besides, I can't leave the others alone too long. So are you coming back or what?"

"No!" Kagome snapped and crossed her arms.

Inuyasha scoffed and let his eyes move out towards the entrance to the shrine. He frowned, grabbed hold of his sheath and launched from the tree. Kagome watched him and turned, wondering just what could get him to worked up. Her eyes widened at the sight of her cousin, and several other faces.

She reacted without thinking. "Inuyasha, osuwari!"

The group flinched at the sight of a demon dropping face first into the ground. Kagome gulped at them.

Yusuke waved a hand. "Hey there, cuz."


End file.
